


Among the wildflowers

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: This is one of those times where the fanfiction writer takes their otp from their current very unpleasant situation, wraps them in a warm blanket and puts them somewhere safe… In this case, a field of wildflowers.





	Among the wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to **Tom Petty - Wildflowers** while writing.

Magnus had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his lover’s back pressed to his chest. The warm summer air tickled his nose and the smell of flowers amidst dried gras was almost overwhelming. Alec had taken hold of his hand and was caressing it softly, fingers intertwining and parting like a sweet melody. The stars were scattered across the night sky like a map of unknown places and the only audible voices for miles belonged to the crickets and the firs.

The back of Alec’s head was heavy against Magnus’ collarbone, yet he could not find it in himself to want to have it any other way. The vision of Alec’s lifeless body on the cold ground had been haunting his every nights dream for a while now. The blood-curdling scream that had him dash to the alley still rang in his ears and the iron smell from this lovers blood seeping into the concrete would not quite fade from his memory even now. Magnus lingered in the soft sandlewood scent of his boyfriends hair. Much the same as when he lingered in the steady beating of Alec’s heart, shortly before falling asleep in their bed.

Sitting outside of town on such a lovely summer evening, doing nothing but looking at the stars and cuddling with their significant other, would have seemed nauseatingly romantic to Alec only a few months ago. Right now, he couldn’t image something or somewhere more important to do or to be. Having Magnus’ solid form pressed against his back, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. The possibility, that he could simply steal a kiss by moving his head or the fact, that he was lucky enough to call someone like this man his, made him almost dizzy with happiness.

“Alexander.“, his lover whispered into the quiet summer night. “Are you sure, you’re not cold?“

Alec turned his head, catching Magnus looking at his bare feet at the end of the picnic blanket. “I am fine.“, he smiled away the others sorrows, with that crocked half smile Magnus’ was so incredibly fond of. “It’s not as if I will catch my death out here.“ Alec continued calmly, his strange humour getting the better of him and instead of looking aghast, Magnus started laughing so hard, the both of them tumbled over backwards, landing rather ungraceful among the wildflowers.

They found themselves chest to chest on the ground. Alec’s arms next to Magnus’ upper body, hands gently gripping his shoulders, placed there in order to cushion the blow. One of Alec’s legs lay between both of Magnuses, the other was cocked to his side and his body weight covered his boyfriend like a very heavy blanket. Despite everything, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s head and shoulders, keeping him pressed to his chest, the other’s ear right above his heart. He placed a kiss on Alec’s hair and thereupon let his head sink into the pillow of grass.

“Let’s stay like this for while.“, Magnus said out loud, not caring at all about the dandelion stains on his clothes this arangement would provide. The actual blanket, which had been around his shoulders, was covering most of the ground anyway.

“Yeah.”, Alec agreed, almost mumbling. He moved to get them both more comfortable on their wildflower bed and turned his head to steal a kiss from his lover’s lips.

“I love you.“, Alec whispered. “I love you, too.“, Magnus responded.

They smiled at each other, Alec’s eyes half-closing, when they both returned to their respectve former position. As Alec’s breathing turned to soft snores, Magnus found himself wondering about something Lorenzo had accused him of the other day - He, Magnus Bane, would let his heart dictate his actions. And the warlock had been right. At the end of the day, all that mattered, was that the ones he cheerished, his family and friends, were safe. Magnus had told himself repeatedly, that he was doing all of this to protect the downworld and the mundane world alike, but if he was honest to himself, everything that had dictated his actions in the past two months, everything he needed to protect, was safe in his arms in this very moment. Alexander Lightwood had laid claim to his heart in a way, he could not find it in himself to ever be wanting to be without him. And in that moment, shortly before his own eyes fell shut, Magnus was sure - he would ask Alec if he moved in with him first thing in the morning. Another night in a wildflower field, was out of the question entirely.


End file.
